


THE FALL

by sophrosynnee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fallen Angels, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophrosynnee/pseuds/sophrosynnee
Summary: in which an angel finds a higher purpose
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	THE FALL

**He remembered the** first time he saw you. Your hair glistened in the fading light of dusk that cast an ethereal glow on the world his creator was so fond of. Eyes an orange and pink shaded flicker of a fire that had long since been extinguished by the faded streaks of tears on your rounded cheeks. Your school uniform, rustled and crinkled from your moment of forgetfulness to iron it the night before, fluttered in the cool wind that picked up. In that moment, with the sinking skyline at your back, you looked more an Angel than he and his brothers could've ever hoped to. 

He remembered the first time he spoke to you. He could still hear the tinkle of laughter that had sent his eternal heart fluttering. He memorized the way your nose crinkled, and how when you smiled, the right side of your lips rose just higher than the left. How you twisted, and twirled a strand of your hair out of what could've only been nerves, after all, he had known for a while that you had difficulty making new friends due to the meager personality you clung to. 

Yuu knew that when he made the decision to show himself, disguised as a new student to Karasuno High, there was no turning back. He knew that when he approached you on the roof during lunch, you would draw him in instantly. So much so that there would be no going back. And he was right. He was so painfully, blissfully, right. 

He remembered the first time you asked him to stay, your voice husky from exhaustion. The way your small body curled into his as he climbed behind you sent a murder of crows soaring in his stomach. He imprinted the way you fit against him like a puzzle piece, and how you smelled of sunshine and home. In that moment he knew he was in love with you. It had taken you less than two months to twist his world upside down. Less than two months to blur his view of everything else until he could see nothing but you and that damning smile. And damned had he become in the process of falling at your feet.

He remembered the sound of muscles tearing as his brothers were forced to remove his wings. The pain had been as blinding as you, keeping him on the cusp of unconsciousness but never tipping over the edge that would allow him reprieval from the agony he brought upon himself. How Tanaka had sobbed his apologies as he ripped, and ripped, and _ripped_. How Daichi and Suga held back his youngest brothers as they fought within the clouds to get to him, to somehow help. And as he fell, a bittersweet smile had built upon his bloodstained lips in realization. He had lost his family. His home. Everything he had known since his creator breathed life into him, gone within less than a blink of an eye.

But as the wind whipped around him, the ground growing inevitably closer, and his eyes slid shut to brace for the impact that would rattle his half-mortal body, he knew he would have done nothing different. He knew he had found a higher purpose all those weeks ago, one other than simply doing his creator's bidding, and the image of your waiting smile and outstretched hand behind his eyelids washed over him like a calming wave. 

He had lost much, but he had not lost everything.


End file.
